musicblogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glimps
The Glimps Email:aslem@theglimps.com Website: http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Glimps/119661908054599 Music: http://www.reverbnation.com/theglimps Aslem Smida, Manager and Producer for the Electronic/Dance/Pop band The Glimps, says the band has given new meaning to “making music just the way you like it.” The Glimps are using Facebook in a most innovative way, actually allowing registered members on their Facebook fan pages to vote on each and every aspect of a track before it is released. The culmination of this journey will be the release of their debut track in mid September, and one each month after that until the finalized version is ready in June, 2011. The Glimps want to make the music that their fans will enjoy the most. So, one track at a time, they develop three different versions of a song, post them to Facebook, and allow the fans to vote on them utilizing a poll. Fans also decide on the artwork for the CD, the name of the song, and even the lyrics. Anyone can listen to the 30 second extracts of the songs that are posted on both Facebook and ReverbNation, but those who sign up for the band’s mailing list will receive full streaming access, which is the band’s way of maintaining a special relationship with their fans. Members who become fans and help to promote the band by sending emails to their Facebook contacts (and either copying or blind copying aslem@theglimps.com) will also receive a free track, which will be sent to them through email. The three versions of the first and current single were uploaded to Facebook on July 7th for fans to begin voting on. The opportunity to provide feedback to the band will continue until mid-September, at which time, the results of the polling will be gathered. The band will then use that information to go back into the studio and make the final track. The song will also be given a title at that time, and the final CD cover art will be selected, all based on Facebook fan voting and feedback. While the first track is being made in the studio in mid-September, different versions of the second track will be uploaded to Facebook and the process will begin again. Smida commented, stating “We’re giving fans a bit more time to complete their voting on the first track. After then, they’ll be familiar with it, and we’ll have a database of fans ready for polling. We should be able to complete one track each month, with a goal of four finalized tracks and artwork by December, and a complete debut CD ready by June, 2011.” The Glimps began working together as a band in 2010, merging their love for funk, pop, disco, and electro music. The band is comprised of keyboardists Max Danton and Victor Valdez, and vocalist Christophe Paris, who are all from Paris, France. As the band’s CD will be released in both Europe and the U.S., the band has set up Facebook fan pages in both French (http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Glimps/119661908054599?ref=ts) and English (http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Glimps/129307250435296?ref=ts). For more information on The Glimps, visit their official website at: www.reverbnation.com/theglimps . You can also get the latest news and updates on Twitter at http://www.twitter.com/the_glimps .